Finding Cammie
by TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster
Summary: Sequel to my story, Cammie's Decision. A repost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Okay, this is just an introductory chapter, I'll try and write more soon, please review. Alley Carter owns.**

_This is the sequel to Cammie's Decision. So far on Cammie's Decision, Zach broke up with Cammie and stopped being an assassin, Cammie joined the circle, killed her dad, got a boyfriend; who wasn't Zach, kidnapped Zach, turned out to be good and on a suicide mission, ran away with Zach, shipped the information about how to kill the C.O.C. to the C.I.A., and then ran away. Now Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, __Preston__, and Zach are on a hunt to find Cammie._

**Finding Cammie**

(Cammie's POV)

It's been three years since I last talked to my family and friends. It's been 3 days since I last saw them. They didn't see me, though. I have died my hair auburn, put in sea green contacts, and changed my name to Alexandra. I live in the town ofNiagara Falls,New York. I know what your thinking, WHAT!, Why so close? Well, the answer is that exactly. Everyone would think I lived far away, when in reality, I lived 2 hours away.

**That's just some background info. and an intro. Either I live in ****Niagara Falls****, or I've always wanted to visit. I want 5 reviews. Ill update anyways, but I want 5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back. My sister just discovered Princess Diary's fanfic, so now she can't make fun of me for reading fanfic. Except for I actually write stories. Thank you to the 4 reviews that I got. I don't know who wrote them, because I'm in ****Canada**** and don't have Wi-Fi. Oh, and the answer to whether or not I lived I ****Niagara Falls****, its no, I've just always wanted to visit there. Can you believe that the Bill just beat the Patriots? Wow. Oh, just so you know, I love the Red-Sox. So, Disclaimer: ****I.**** Don't. Own. The. Gallagher. Girl. Series.**

(Zach's POV)

3 years. It's been three years since I last saw Cammie. I wish she would come out of hiding already; the C.I.A. defeated the circle 2 ½ months after Cammie disappeared, so I can't say that she stayed in hiding because it's not safe. Maybe she doesn't know, maybe she doesn't actually care. I don't know, and right know, don't care either. I just need to find her. To know she's safe, to know that she just loves me, only me. That she never stopped. I need to hold her, to have her. We had been staying over night in a hotel in Ithaca, New York, when a piece of paper, that had said, in Cammie's messy script, _"Don't worry about me. I'm okay, but it's not safe for me yet. I wish you would hate me; it would make this so much easier. Love you all, Cammie._" If only she new that it was having the opposite effect.

Bex is the worst. She won't sleep, she won't eat, she spends all her time in the gym, witch is the only thing keeping her together, and alive. She has vowed to find Cammie. It's hard for Grant to seeing his wife in so much pain. Oh, yeah, Grant got married to Bex, Macey got married toPrestonand Jonas married Liz. Liz is a wreck, she is so tender right now, she burst into tears all the time, and only Jonas can calm her. Macey isn't Macey anymore. All her I don't care-ness and all her b****y-ness is gone and she is distant from everyone except forPreston. Mrs. Morgan never comes out of her room, but you can hear her crying. It makes Abby sad, and you can see she's worried for her niece. Mr. Solomon took over the position of Headmaster/ Headmistress. And me, well, I am not good. Not on the outside of course, on the outside I still wear my calm and level headed mask, and I'm just as cryptic, as long as it doesn't consist of Cammie's where abouts. On the inside though, I'm a mess. I'm pretty sure if inside me swapped places with outside me, I'd have dark circles under my eyes, I'd have lost a lot of weight, and I'd be a hollow empty shell of what I used to be. And, keep in mind; this is all because of Cammie. I thought that if she could see us now, she would come running back, because she just hates seeing her friends like that. But, instead, she just left a note to console us. That made Bex, Macey, and I angry, although I didn't show it. And Liz, well she and Mrs. Morgan just cried harder.

(Cammie's POV)

When I saw everyone, meaning Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas,Preston, and Grant, they looked like a mess. I wanted to console them so badly, but because I was Alexandra Smith, and not Cameron Morgan, I couldn't. Or maybe I could. As I was walking past Zach, I slipped a note into his pocket. It told them that I loved them, not to worry, that it wasn't safe, and that I wished that they'd hate me, it would be easier. I wanted my mom to be happy, I wanted Zach to move on; as much as I didn't want him to, I wanted Bex, Macey, and Liz to forget about me. Because I had promised I would return when it was safe. But, it would never be safe. If I came back, I couldn't bear anyone getting hurt, especially me. To see there pained faces would be too much. I missed them, but Alexandra didn't care.

As I walked to my teaching job at the local Middle School, I thought about everything. The fact that the circle was gone, my dad was dead, I had my answers, my friends were safe, and I was safe. But, I knew that I hadn't run away because I would be safe and they would be safe, but because I was scared. That Zach would hate me, that Bex, Macey, or Liz would get hurt, and I'd cause it. That Abby, my mom, and Joe wouldn't forgive me. I knew that it wasn't true now, but maybe if I returned, it would be true. So, I coward behind Alexandra Smith, hoping she would save me from my undeniable fate.

**So, what did you think? I want at least 1 review, so please be that one. PM me if you have any questions. I might only be able to update on Thursdays, so take that into consideration. So you know, do that really cool thing where you press the review button, write something positive, and then I can read it and be happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I wasn't even thinking about making this chapter, but I read missperfect23's review, and it inspired me. Disclaimer: I am awesome and cool and funny and great and wonderful and stuck up (as you can see) but unfortunately I don't own. Happy? I'm not.**

(Cammie's POV)

Once I got to school that day, there was an announcement on the P.A., "Starting tomorrow, we will be hosting theGallagherGirlAcademyfor Exceptional Young Woman junior class; they will be staying until the rest of the semester. That's all." If I wasn't a trained spy, I probably would've fainted on the spot. As I taught, I figured this out; Mr. Solomon would probably be here, so I needed to be on high alert. The girls were probably trying to act like normal girls. This would be a disaster, if they were anything like my junior class.

The rest of the day went without event, and I got ready to be the best spy under cover I could be. Which meant I would have to be on my best behavior.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up the next morning, mentally preparing myself and going over facts about Alexandra. I am 24 single, I recently moved to Niagara Falls from a small neighborhood in Port Colburne, Canada, I was a 6th grade math teacher, and my name was Alexandra Smith. I had dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and I was 5'8. I was bold, charming, funny, nice, and brave. I was in to the latest teacher clothing, and all my students loved me. So basically, I was the exact opposite of Cammie Morgan.

When I walked into my classroom after lunch, I noticed the Gallagher Girls were already there. I made them introduce themselves, so that way I could see who would be a good interrogator, a good pavement artist, and so on. They all were bold and nice, which kind of disappointed me, I was hoping for at least 1 pavement artist.

I had gotten class running smoothly, and I could see the little slip ups some girls would make, and the way some girls could lie flawlessly. Then, the door opened and in came Mr. Solomon. All the girls stood up at high alert, and said, "Good morning Mr. Solomon." It earned them a few snickers, but it quieted them down when I sent the culprits death glares. I sighed, knowing that this would be a long day.

**So, what did you think? Is it good so far? And I always thought Zach's last name was pronounced Goodie, but everyone says it's good. So, review and tell me your opinion. 2 reviews and I update, because I'm nice like that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I'm back. As you may or may not know, I'm not really counting reviews, as long as I get more than 2 I'll update. ****J. Disclaimer: I don't own Ally Carter, so please don't boo me off the stage. If that confused you, don't worry, it confused me too.**

(Mr. Solomon's POV)

**(A/N Warning: Suckish Chapter up ahead. Warning: Suckish Chapter up ahead.)**

My girls and I were going to be posing as regular exchange students at a small town in Niagara Falls, New York, to investigate a lead on Cammie nearby. As I walked into the girls math period, I saw a teacher that reminded me of Cammie, but I knew it wasn't her, this girl seemed totally clueless to the fact we were spies, and even though I had trained her, Cammie wasn't _that _ good.

(Cammie's POV)

I spent the rest of the day acting oblivious to the fact that these girls were spies, I treated them just like I treated the normal kids, like they weren't dangerous, plotting to kill me, or lying through there teeth. **(A/N is that a good or bad thing? For the sanity of that sentence, let's believe its good.) **I thought I did pretty well, considering the last time Joe saw me I could only act to a certain degree, but I have gotten much better, so it's all goode. Dang it! I swore to myself wouldn't think about him. How come his last name just _had _to be the same word as good? Well? Ugh, why does the world hate me so? Oh well.

As I was sitting on the couch, I realized that I could no longer wear Zach's clothes with Mr. Solomon around, so I carefully folded them into my suitcase. I then called up my friends Nikki and Jess, and we went out to party away my unknown (or at least to them) problems. This would be a _fun_ night. Note the sarcasm. I hated hangovers on school nights, but whenever Zach popped into my mind, I needed at _least_ 3 beers to drown away my thoughts of him. After I put on my micro-mini-dress, I got into my car and drove away.

I decided that tonight I would lose Cammie, and Allie Smith would win the battle inside of me. Which is how I found myself 20minutes later at a club, pressed up against some random dude, kissing him as hard as I could. Now I won't get into details, but I woke up the next morning feeling strangely happy, but with a hint of pain. Then I remembered. I had met a guy named Jake at the bar, and well, I had gotten a little tipsy and I ended up going home with him. Nothing happened; he just let me crash on his couch. It was then that I realized that I was at his house, wearing a pair of his sweats and his shirts, with nothing to be able to go to work in except for his clothes or my micro-mini dress. I think you know which one I chose.

After taking a shower, I came out to the smell of bacon cooking. "Morning beautiful," he said, while I watched him make the bacon. He handed me breakfast. "Thanks," I said and then, "Can I wear this to work; I don't have anything else to wear?" "Sure," he said, and then he looked me in the eye and said, "I haven't known you for long, err…" "Allie," I supplied. He smiled, but continued. "I know I don't know that much about you, but from what I gathered your nice, funny, smart, sweet and well, beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was blushing by then. Cammie wanted to scream at him and run away, but considering as I had already let Allie win, I walked up to Jake and pecked him on the lips. I pulled away, and said, "Does that answer your question?" I was glad for the distraction from Zach. Oh god, Zach. I couldn't let my thoughts turn to him. Which was why I was so happy when he just smiled and pulled me in for a long hug, until I remembered school, so I told him I had to go to school, gave him my number, and ran to the club, where I got my car, and drove to work. Not before taking a Tylenol. I knew my swelled lips were a hopeless case, and because Allie was extremely uncoordinated, I would pass it off as banging my lip on the freezer door.

Once I was done calling Jessie and Nikki telling them I had a boyfriend, they forgave me for ditching them and then they started squealing, so I told them I had to go to work, glad for a reason not to have to endure the giggles.

**So, what did you think? I will most likely have Cammie have a close run-in with Joe, which will make her leave ****Niagara Falls****, and Cammie will come back into control of herself. That's it for spoilers. I want at least 2 reviews. Thanks, love you, **

**Leah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I don't own, and in my mind Zach's last name will always be pronounced Goodie. If my story sounds like anyone else's, I'm sorry, PM me if you want credit and/or if you want me to change directions. This chapter is dedicated to missperfect23 and Canadian Angel.**

(Zach's POV)

I had decided that I needed to take a break; I needed to get away, so I faked Zachary Goode's death, made a new identity under the name of Jacob Johnson, and moved to a town about 2 hours away from Gallagher **(once again, for the sanity of this sentence, lets believe that my measurements are right.) ** I got a job at an office building, and life had been normal.

Then, Cammie just had to enter my thoughts, so I decided to go out drinking with my buddies, I let a girl crash on my couch, and now I was paying the consequences.

I woke up to find the girl in the shower, so I started to make breakfast. When she came out, I handed her breakfast to her and told her to eat. Once she was done, something came over me, I suppose it was because she reminded me of Cammie, oh god, Cammie, I won't think about her. Which I suppose is why I blurted out, "I know I haven't known you for to long err…" "Allie," she supplied, I smile but continued," Would you be my girlfriend, she seemed to be having a mental war, but then she pecked me on the lips and said something only Cammie would say, "Does that answer your question?" I pulled her into a hug, so that way I wouldn't think about Cammie. All too soon she pulled out of my hug, saying," I need to go to work, can I wear this?" I said yes, but secretly I was hoping she would wear the micro-mini-dress. She then wrote down her phone number and dashed out of my apartment.

I really wanted to scream after her to come back, but instead I burned what was left of Zach Goode, fixed my blue eyes, brushed my short golden hair, and decided that there would no longer ever be a Zach Goode. Partly because there had been reports to give up Cammie's mission and that she was dead, or at least that was what my mother said. I decided that I wouldn't smirk, that would only be for Cammie, and that I would be more like Jimmy, and only God knows why Cammie liked him. Allie would be the perfect distraction for me.

(Cammie's POV)

In the car, I realized that it would probably be more embarrassing to be seen in Jake's clothes, so I quickly changed back into my micro-mini dress, and got ready for a lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ng day of school. I immediately felt uncomfortable in my too small dress, until I realized that until Joe Solomon left, I was Allie Smith. Then I could go back to being modest and not, well, this.

So, by the end of 5th period, I couldn't help but squirm when Joe came in, because, I mean, who would feel comfortable wearing a micro mini in front of their old teacher? Yeah, that's what I thought. That's when I saw the wedding band on Mr. Solomon's hand, and since this _was _health class, I decided to pick on Mr. Solomon. "Okay, today we are going to be talking about marriage," I announced, noticing Mr. Solomon shift a little uncomfortably. "Anyone here married?" I asked, making it sound like the joke it wasn't. **(Confused? So am I) **Timidly, Mr. Solomon raised his hand, saying," Yeah, me," knowing it was too hard to lie in front of all those spies in training. "Excellent," I cried, clapping my hands together in an imitation of Dr. Steve, it worked, Mr. Solomon slightly winced. "Come on up, Mr. Solomon, and tell us who this lucky lady is." I used the hand gesture for move forward, and reluctantly he came to the front of the class saying, "Call me Joe and her name is Abby, Abby Cameron." So they followed my advice, and finally got together. Excellent! Wow, now I am starting to sound a little bit like Dr. Steve. But I was sad, would I ever have my happy ever after?

I packed up my office and let, knowing I would get debriefed by the girls soon.

**So, I decided to go with missperfect23's idea, thanks, your really helping me, and make Zach Jake. I have the ending written out, and this story is totally original, so at some points it may be a little bit like someone else's story, but in the end its mine. 2 reviews please? **

**Love, **

**TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter was lost too, so I'm reposting a summary of it. In chapter form.**

**I only own this piece of crap I call a story. And I barely own that.**

After listening to the girls giggle and squeal for 2 and a half hours, I finally left Nikki's apartment. I sighed in relief, before walking towards my parked car. I spent the whole car ride trying to get rid of a headache. Once at home, I started to unpack my bags, when I found some bugs hidden in my bag. I quickly reversed them, and listened closely to what was going on. "There's definitely something up with Miss Smith." That was the voice of one of the girls from Gallagher. 'Yeah, I mean, who wants to get out of shopping?" asked another. Then, I heard Mr. Solomon's voice. "Okay girls, your next mission will be to keep a close eye on Miss. Smith and Mr. Johnson. Now get some rest." With that, the line went dead. _"crap," _I thought, their on to me. So, quickly I gathered up what little belongings I owned and drove over to Jake's. I felt bad for dragging him into this mess, but there was nothing I could do now.

As I pulled up at Jake's house, I saw him walking down the front steps. Slowly, I got out of the car. Seeing me, Jake came over, saying, "Hey, Allie, what's a matter?" I just shook my head and said, "You know how you said you thought I was sweet and kind and caring, well I really hope you can add trustworthy to that list." Get in the car please." Jake shook his head and said, "No, not until you explain what's going on." "Jake, please, just get into the car, I'll explain later, just please do this." I guess hearing my voice crack made him think twice, so he nodded and followed me into the car. "Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" I asked him, figuring he had some sort of special blanket or something dorky from his childhood. But he just shook his head, so I started backing out. ½ an hour later Jake made me pull over at a rest stop. "Okay, Allie, explain, now." I nodded and said, "First, you should know, I'm an ex-C.I.A. agent. My name is Cameron Morgan." What Jake did next took me by surprise. He grabbed my face and kissed me. He didn't let go for a minute, before saying, "Well, then there's something you should know, Cammie," _How did he_ _know my nickname? _"I'm also an ex- C.I.A. agent, I faked my death. My name is Zachary Goode." I stared at him for a second before realization hit me and I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back before pulling away and looking into my eyes, saying, "Cam, you have to come back, no more running. The C.O.C.'s gone, thanks to you." I nodded and hugged him again. Everything was perfect.

**So, that's not entirely how the old chapter went, but I think this one is better. So, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I'm sorry that things are happening so quickly but I always end up accidentally making things happen to quickly, that was going to be my ending, but now I have a whole new plot. I hope you like.**

(Cammie's POV)

I couldn't believe it, I mean who would've of thought that Zach would've been Jake all along. It was almost too perfect. I knew now that hiding from my fears of my family and friends getting hurt would just hurt them more. I knew that Bex, Macey, and Liz would probably all be really mad at me, but I knew that they would forgive me. I wasn't so sure about my mom though.

Zach and I would be having a delay getting back to Gallagher though, because Zach needed to sop by the C.I.A. and tell them that he wasn't really K.I.A. I knew that the journey would be long, but it was okay because I was back with Zach.

Zach and I were stopping at a pharmacy so that way we could wash off our disguises, so that way the C.I.A. would really know it was him. Entering the pharmacy, I saw someone I had hoped was dead, and I would never have to see again. "Crap," I mumbled under my breath.

**Okay, sorry it's short, but I didn't get a lot of reviews, and I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger. I'm so mean, right? 4 reviews and I update. Is that too much to ask of you? (Insert me getting all fake dram-y and teary.) I will be probably finishing this story up soon, due to the problem listed at the top of the page. I might write another story about Zach bullying Cammie and him ending up sorry about doing it, I don't know though, and if you think it sounds like anyone else's story tell me, and I will give them credit, because they are most likely my inspiration and I will change directions of the story. Wow, this was a lo-o-o-o-ng author's note. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I never got the right amount of reviews, and I decided that one review didn't matter too much, even though I only asked for 3. I don't really feel like people care that much anymore, so I'm going to end it here. So, I don't own, and the like.**

(Cammie's POV)

"Crap," I mumbled. Why did this always happen to me? Zach heard me though, and looked to where I was staring, and muttered his own profanities. I laughed, considering that he was still in to swearing in Farsi. Oh, in case you're wondering, that guy I saw, well, he was Jason. I was hoping that when they took down the circle, Jason would be imprisoned, but no such luck. The only good thing about this situation was that Zach and I hadn't changed our covers yet. Luckily, Jason didn't see us yet, so Zach and I slowly walked back to our car, hoping to stop at a closer gas station.

But, apparently that was as far as my luck went, because just then Jason yelled out, "Hey babe, turn around!" I kept walking hoping he would just leave me alone, but no such luck. All of a sudden he grabbed my arm and turned me around, so I was facing him, only inches away. "Hey, you kind of remind me of my old girlfriend, Cammie? Is that you Cammie?" His words were slurred, so I knew he was out drinking. I was about to say no when he cut me off saying, "I think you are. Yeah, you are Cammie. Cammie baby, why'd you have to leave me? Huh babe? You can tell me." I shuddered, thinking about how close we were, but I decided to make the best out of this situation," I had to," I lied," but, how come your not in jail? I mean, the C.I.A. wants you, right?" He laughed, saying, "Well, babe, that's the thing, I'm just to good for the C.I.A. to catch me." I laughed, knowing this was too easy. "Well then, I guess the C.I.A. will be waiting for you." I then stuck a napotine patch on his forehead, and Zach and I dragged him to the car. Zach was quiet for the rest of the car ride, so I asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing," he lied, and it would've been believable if I hadn't known him like I did. "Come on Zach, don't lie, you can tell me." I was pleading now, so he looked at me and said curtly," did you really have to say that you had to leave?" I guess I was a better actor than I had thought. I looked Zach in the eyes and said," Zach, I didn't mean it, you know that, I love you." He smiled and we kept driving, until he pulled over to a gas station and ran in, and came back 5.2 minutes later, holding a bag filled with make up remover, hair dye that was supposed to change your hair color back to normal, and a lot of makeup remover.

**~Time Skip~**

I took a deep breathe and walked into the C.I.A., striding confidently to the director's office, with Zach at my side. We walked in, and the director merely looked up and said, "You're late." See, we had called him and explained everything to him, and he was now expecting us back out on the field once we were done with all our paperwork. I smiled up at the director and said," Just because we come bearing gifts." And with that, Zach dragged the still knocked out Jason in. "Excellent!" The director exclaimed, sounding like Dr. Steve. I laughed at my comparison. Inwardly, of course. He just nodded and handed us our paperwork, dismissing us.

That was before Bex, Macey, and Liz saw me. That was before my mother, Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon saw me. That was before Grant, and Jonas saw Zach. That was before all hell broke loose. "CAMMIE!" Bex, Macey, Liz, my mom, and Aunt Abby screamed, while Grant, Jonas, and Mr. Solomon said, "Zach?" And then I was swarmed by an angry mass of Bex. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY WITHOUT TELLING US? YOU COULD'VE ASKED US TO COME, OR BETTER YET, NOT GONE AT ALL. DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WERE WORRIED?WELL?" and then she proceeded to hug me to death. I knew Macey wouldn't start onn me, she knew how it felt to be on the run from the circle, so she forgave me. But what no one was expecting was Liz's sudden outburst, "CAMERON ANNE MORGAN, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU. YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. YOU COULDV'E DIED. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, don't ever do it again, okay Cammie?" At the end, her voice got softer, and I knew I was forgiven. My mom and Abby just nodded at me, letting me know I was fine, but we would talk later. I finally knew that everything would be alright.

**So review and tell me what you thought of that ending. **


End file.
